Conventionally, as sealing devices, there have been known sealing devices including valves which are openable and closable, and control devices for controlling these valves (for example, Patent Document 1). On the other hand, in such sealing devices, the valves are electromagnetic valves, and the control devices are electric sequencers such as CPUs. Accordingly, the sealing devices are supplied with electricity, in order to control the valves.